Aquilo Que Você Faz
by Aerith Heartilly
Summary: Uma emocionante história que envolve os sentimentos de Aerith e Cloud totalmente CLORITH Cleris
1. A despedida

Passa-se 5 anos após a última batalha de Cloud e seus amigos,no qual Aerith se vai "para sempre". Cloud está extremamente triste.. Tifa fala de seus sentimentos para ele,mas ele está totalmente apaixonado pela garota que se foi,Aerith,a qual vendia flores. 

Cloud se aproxima de Tifa, que estava dentro do bar,perto de uma mesa.

_"Tifa"_,disse Cloud,trêmulo  
_"Sim,Cloud?"_,Tifa começava a perceber o tom de voz sensível de Cloud e começou a suspeitar de algo desagradável havia acontecido  
_"Eu.. o que você me disse ontem,infelizmente..",_Cloud abaixa a cabeça  
_"O que?.."_,Tifa fica vermelha  
_"Eu.. estou apaixonado pela Aerith,sempre estive"_,Cloud olha para os olhos de Tifa  
_"Entendo.."_,Tifa vira de costas para Cloud,lágrimas caem no chão  
"_Eu sei que ela é a pessoa pra mim,e sei que sou a pessoa pra ela, e tenho certeza que vc encontrará a pessoa pra você"_,disse Cloud,virando Tifa e enxugando suas lágrimas  
"_Sim"_,Tifa dá um sorriso triste e falso  
_"Agora tenho que tentar tê-la de volta para mim.. talvez.. demore pra voltar_",disse Cloud olhando para Tifa  
_"Sim_",Tifa abaixa a cabeça e em seguida a ergue  
_"Tchau_",disse Cloud,deu as costas e foi a procura de sua querida garota das flores

Tifa continuava a olhá-lo indo embora,com certa tristeza,mas logo foi ver como estavam Denzel e Marlene

_"Cadê o Cloud?_",pergunta Denzel desesperado  
_"Ele foi a procura de Aerith_",Tifa dá um pequeno e triste sorriso  
_"Mas.. Aerith não está...?_",Marlene vai correndo até Tifa,olhando-a nos olhos,os quais também estavam repletos de lágrimas  
"_Sim,mas ele a ama_",disse Tifa,passando os dedos no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas  
_"Acho que é melhor vê-lo feliz do que triste.. como estava aqui_",disse Denzel sentando-se  
"_Também acho_",dizem Tifa e Marlene juntas  
Todos começam a rir.

Enquanto isso Cloud ainda estava a procura de algo que pudesse reviver sua amada,para que pudessem ficar para sempre juntos..


	2. Encontrei Aerith

Enquanto Tifa conversa com Marlene e Denzel,Cloud está a procura de sua amada.  
Cloud não sabia como a procurar,já estava bem longe do bar e da cidade,sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore,fechou os olhos e ficou pensando em Aerith. 

_"Aerith"_,Cloud suspira,pensando nela

_"Cloud"_,aparece uma voz conhecida,delicada e suave

Cloud rapidamente abre os olhos,se levanta,confuso,tentando procurar a voz.

_"AERITH!"_,Cloud aumenta o tom de voz

_"Aerith,é você? Você está aí?"_

Ele fica esperando por uma resposta rápida mas infelizmente não consegue recebê-la.  
Confuso,ele ainda continua andar.

_"Eu ainda posso senti-la... Eu sei que era ela.."_,Cloud começa a falar mais baixo e começa a ficar mais pensativo,  
não conseguia parar de pensar da onde havia surgido aquela voz.Mas,continua a caminhar,pensando,olhando para baixo.

O céu começa a escurecer,Cloud já está cansado,então decide parar para descansar,ele deita na grama molhada,coloca as mãos debaixo de sua cabeça,começa a pensar em Aerith e adormece.Um vento começa a soprar e sente algo encostando em seu braço,abre os olhos e vê Aerith,fica pensando se isso seria mesmo uma ilusão ou seria verdadeiro.  
Aerith ajoelha ao lado dele,tirando sua mão do braço dele,Cloud senta ao lado de Aerith,com uma mão se apoia na grama,  
olhando atentamente para Aerith.

_"Como.. como você..?"_,Cloud continua com seu olhar penetrante em Aerith,não sabe se chora de felicidade ou se apenas sorri que nem um bobo apaixonado.  
_"Eu voltei"_,Aerith sorri  
_"Bom,eu percebi.. fico muito feliz por isso"_,Cloud dá um pequeno sorriso  
_"E viva!"_Aerith começa a rir  
_"Mas como?"_,Cloud começa a ficar curioso  
_"Eu consegui reviver..antes mesmo eu disse,eu queria te encontrar,eu disse faz tempo.. você não lembra"_,Aerith olha para os olhos dele  
_"Sim,é claro que lembro,por isso saí do bar e vim a sua procura"_,Cloud continua com seu pequeno sorriso  
_"Como assim? Você saiu do bar? E a Tifa,Marlene e o Denzel?"_,Aerith começa a ficar preocupada  
_"Eu contei para a Tifa a verdade.."_,Cloud desfaz o sorriso  
_"Verdade?"_,Aerith pergunta  
_"Eu queria te encontrar"_,Cloud olha para Aerith  
_"Bom.. estou aqui"_,Aerith olha pra Cloud  
_"E isso é muito bom,eu senti sua falta"_,Cloud continua a olhá-la  
_"Eu também"_,Aerith sorri

Cloud Levanta.

_"Bom,então já que te encontrei.."_,Cloud sorri e olha para Aerith  
_"Sim?"_,Aerith sorri,pega uma flor do chão e se levanta  
_"O que acha de irmos para um lugar diferente"  
"Lugar diferente?"_,Aerith pergunta confusa  
_"Sim,um lugar que você goste"_,Cloud continua a olhá-la

Aerith pega-o pela mão e o leva para um lugar próximo de lá,aonde havia um enorme campo de flores,um mar e uma casa

_"Nossa.. não sabia que tinha um mar por aqui"_,Cloud olha feliz  
_"Mas tem!"_,Aerith sorri  
_"Então vai ser ótimo"_

Quando chegaram lá,o dia já estava amanhecendo,e olharam o nascer do sol junto,com esperanças parecidas.


	3. Rosas

_"Cloud,eu vou preparar um chá"_,disse Aerith,caminhando até uma casa pequena e branca,tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta  
_"Então tah.."_,Cloud continua a olhar para o sol,pensando no que mais poderia acontecer

Aerith entra na casa.A casa era de um conhecido que comprou algumas flores,quando ainda as vendia,e ele decidiu dar a pequena casa a Aerith.

_"Nossa.. essa casa está tão empoeirada"_,Aerith começou a abrir os armários,espirrando por causa do pó

Cloud continua longe.. pensando sobre sua vida,Aerith,o bar.. tudo que havia acontecido.  
_"Fiz a coisa certa.."_,sentou-se Cloud na grama  
_"Eu sei que não vou me arrepender,fiz o que tinha que fazer"_,continuou a olhar para o sol

Aerith limpa os armários,pega um bule e começa a fazer um chá.

_"Espero que ele goste.."_,repetia Aerith algumas vezes para si mesma

Mas,Aerith não sabia que antes de ela repetir isso para ela mesma,Cloud já estava indo para a casinha,para vê-la, e ouviu ela falando.  
_"E eu tenho certeza que vou gostar"_,Cloud vai até o lado de Aerith

Aerith cora e sorri,continua a preparar o chá.

_"Hm.. Então me diga Aerith,de quem é essa casa"_  
_"Essa casa? É de um gentil senhor que deu-a a mim quando ainda comprava minhas flores"_  
_"Ah,verdade?"_,perguntou Cloud,como se esconde-se algo de Aerith  
_"Sim!"_,Aerith sorriu e olhou para Cloud

Cloud dá um pequeno sorriso,ele não costuma sorrir bastante, e isso deixou Aerith muito feliz.

_"O chá está pronto"_,Aerith colocou uma toalha de mesa na mesa,pegou 2 xícaras lavadas e colocou o chá nas duas.  
_"Obrigado"_,Cloud colocava açúcar no chá,olhando para Aerith,admirando os seus lindos olhos esmeraldas.  
_"De nada"_,sorriu Aerith.  
_"Nossa,chá de camomila,meu favorito,está muito bom"_  
_"Obrigada"_,Aerith dá um grande sorriso.

Depois do chá,Cloud disse a Aerith que ia dar uma saidinha e disse para ela não seguir ele,Aerith ficou chateada,pensando que ele não gostava mais dela,ou algo do tipo.

_"Espero que volte logo"_,Aerith beijou o rosto de Cloud  
Cloud vira de costas pra ela e cora  
_"Eu vou,quando você menos esperar,eu prometo"_  
_"Eu vou esperar"_,sorriu Aerith

Cloud tinha ido procurar flores para Aerith,ele achou um jardim perto da casinha,pegou as flores mais belas do jardim,mas a maioria eram rosas,Cloud optou por rosas vermelhas e rosas.Depois de algum tempo,voltando pra casa,Cloud colocou as flores em uma linda cesta cor-de-rosa,tinha certeza que Aerith iria adorar.

Cloud bate na porta,não aguenta de ansiedade e abre a porta.

_"Aerith"_  
_"Cloud!"_,Aerith abraça Cloud  
_"Por onde você esteve? Você demorou algumas horas,eu já tava preocupada,estava indo te procurar"_  
_"Eu só fui pensar um pouco.."_,Cloud dá um pequeno abraço em Aerith  
_"No que?.."_,Aerith pergunta preocupada  
_"Em tudo"_,Cloud faz um olhar triste  
_"Como assim tudo?.. Você se arrependeu.. ou quer voltar?"_,lágrimas de Aerith começam a cair no chão  
_"Claro que não,boba" _Cloud começa a rir  
_"Isso foi uma brincadeira?"  
"Claro que sim!"_,Cloud continua a rir  
_"Ah.. desculpe"_,Aerith fica envergonhada  
_"Não fique assim! Olha,eu tenho uma surpresa para você,Aerith"_  
_"Uma surpresa?"_,Aerith dá um sorriso  
_"Sim..você gosta de surpresas?"  
_"Claro",Aerith continua a sorrir  
_"Então.. deixa eu te mostrar"_,Cloud vai para atrás de Aerith,coloca as mãos nos olhos dela,e vai andando com ela até atrás da casa  
_"Não.. não me deixa.."_,Aerith fica assustada  
_"Confie em mim,não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer"_  
_"Sim!"_

Cloud chega com Aerith até seu presente.

_"Chegamos"_,disse Cloud  
_"Então agora eu posso ver?"_,Aerith começa a ficar curiosa  
_"Na verdade,são dois presentes.. tem certeza mesmo que quer ver"  
"E por que não?"_

Cloud ainda tapando os olhos dela,beija seus lábios,tirando suas mãos dos seus lindos olhos,abraçando-a.Aerith corada dá continuidade ao beijo,abraçando-o também.

_"Aerith.."_,Cloud olha para os olhos de Aerith  
_"Hm?"_,o coração de Aerith começa a disparar  
_"Eu..eu.."_,Cloud começa a corar,nervoso pra falar porque voltou e o que sente por ela  
_"Você?"_  
_"Eu tenho o segundo presente pra você!"_,Cloud não consegue falar de seus sentimentos  
_"Ah é?Qual?"_,perguntou Aerith,sorrindo  
Cloud vira de costas pra ela,pega a cesta de rosas para a Aerith,entregando-a  
_"Cloud.. elas são..."_,Aerith dá um enorme sorriso,pegando a cesta  
_"Lindas?Assim como os seus olhos"_Aerith cora,fica sem resposta,mas continua a sorrir _"Obrigada,Cloud!Eu adorei!"_,Aerith dá um beijo em seu rosto  
_"Que bom,fico feliz com isso"_  
_"Agora eu vou lá pra casa"_,Aerith foi até a pequena casa,sorridente.

Cloud ficou a olhando de longe.. pensando o que teria acontecido se fala-se de seus sentimentos.. será que ela os corresponderia?  
Mas ainda não desistira da idéia de se declarar e ficar com ela para sempre,ela era única,era meiga,alegre e adorável.


	4. Um novo começo?

Após algum tempo Cloud decide se levantar e ir até Aerith. 

_"Voltei"_,disse Cloud  
_"Que bom!"_,Aerith sorriu  
_"Então.. vejo que esteve arrumando as rosas enquanto não estava"_  
_"Sim"_,ela sorriu novamente  
_"Você gostou?"  
"Claro,achei muito bonito"_Aerith sorriu de novo,ela nunca cansava de sorrir,mesmo com o passado triste.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Cloud e Aerith tentavam se entender, Vincent foi até o bar procurar por Cloud

_"Tifa!"_,Vincent cumprimenta Tifa  
_"Olá Vincent"_,Tifa sorri e o cumprimenta  
_"O Cloud tá aí?"_  
_"Sente-se por favor.."_,Tifa falou com uma voz triste

Os dois sentam-se nas cadeiras mais próximas

_"O Cloud.. ele foi a procura de Aerith"_,Tifa cruzou os braços e olhou pra baixo  
_"Como assim?"_,Vincent estranhou  
_"Isso mesmo que você ouviu.. ele foi procurar a Aerith.. é que esses dias eu falei para ele o que eu sentia e.."_,Tifa cora  
_"E ele me disse no dia seguinte que é apaixonado por Aerith e que iria a procura dela"_,Tifa continuou a falar  
_"Entendo"  
"Ele estava triste todos esses anos por causa dela..agora ele pode ser feliz"_  
_"Ei Tifa.. não fique assim.. qualquer coisa que você precisar,eu vou tar aqui"_  
_"Obrigada!"_,Tifa sorri

Denzel e Marlene correm até Tifa,os dois estavam brigando_"Tifa!Tifa!"_,Marlene corre até Tifa,com falta de ar Denzel chega logo atrás de Marlene,puxando seu cabelo  
_"Denzel,pare.. não a machuque.. o que está havendo?"_,disse Tifa calmamente  
_"Ele pegou meu diário e"_Antes que Marlene terminasse,Denzel a puxa pelo braço pra um canto _"Marlene,deixa.. a Tifa já está triste.. não podemos deixar ela mais triste agora"_,disse Denzel _"Sim"  
"Desculpe"_  
_"Tudo bem"_,Marlene pega o seu diário de volta

Mas,voltando ao Cloud e a Aerith..

"Estou ficando cansado,aonde posso me deitar"  
_"Me siga"_  
Cloud seguiu Aerith até uma porta  
_"Aqui"_,Aerith abre a porta  
_"Nossa,é um ótimo quarto"_  
_"Sim"_,Aerith sorri  
_"Obrigado"_  
_"De nd!"_,Aerith se virou,fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha

Cloud vai até a janela  
_"Hm.. Aerith.. como posso falar a ela""Seria arriscado demais"  
"E as respostas delas"  
"hm.."_

Ao mesmo tempo que Cloud pensava na janela,Aerith foi para seu quarto,deitou pensou um pouco a respeito do que significou o beijo e ambos acabaram dormindo pensando nele.


	5. A verdade é revelada

Amanhece,Aerith acorda e vai direto a cozinha fazer o chá de camomila para ela e o Cloud,ela toma seu chá e coloca em uma bandeja uma outra xícara para Cloud,vai até o quarto dele,bate na porta e entra calmamente. 

Cloud acorda.

_"Aerith"_  
_"Sim,sou eu! Eu trouxe um chá de camomila para você"_  
_"Obrigado"_,Cloud se senta  
_"Aqui está"_,Aerith senta na beira da cama,dando a xícara para Cloud

Cloud toma seu chá.

_"Aerith,eu realmente preciso te contar uma coisa"  
"Eu também,o que fizemos ontem"  
"O que tem"  
"Eu fiquei pensando a noite inteira"  
"Eh.. eu também"_  
_"Então,Aerith.."_,continua Cloud "  
_"Eu gosto de você"  
"Eu também gosto de você"_,Aerith sorri  
_"Mas eu gosto gosto de você"  
"Mas eu também"_,Aerith sorri de novo  
_"Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você"  
"...Mas eu também acho que estou"_,Aerith sorri novamente

Os dois se abraçam e se beijam.

_"Mas.. você ainda não me contou a reação da Tifa e a das crianças quando vc saiu do bar"  
"Ah.. a Tifa tinha se declarado para mim,mas no dia seguinte disse que te amava"_  
Aerith cora  
_"Espero que ela não esteje muito mal,eu não queria causar problemas.ela eh muito minha amiga"_  
_"Ei,não fique assim,a culpa não é sua.. mas me fale.. E o Zack?"  
"Você sabe,eu não o amo mais, desde a primeira vez que te vi"  
"Mas o que você viu em mim?"  
"Você é diferente de Zack.. isso que vi em você,é perfeito"_  
Cloud dá um pequeno sorriso  
_"E o que você acha de irmos para sua igreja?"  
"Acho uma idéia perfeita"_,Aerith sorri,o abraçando  
Os dois se arrumam para irem embora

Na saída,Cloud ofereceu sua mão a Aerith,ela segura a mão dele e seguem direto para sua igreja.


	6. O fim

Chegando a igreja.. 

_"Cloud"  
"Sim"  
"Aonde vamos morar?"  
"Aqui"  
"Que bom!E aqui posso ter flores?"  
"Quantas você quiser,afinal.. só você consegue cuidar delas"_  
Aerith sorri

-  
Passam-se 5 anos após isso,Aerith está casada com Cloud e Tifa está casada com Vincent,Barret ficou com Marlene e Denzel.

_"Então.. acho que tudo isso valeu a pena mesmo"_,Tifa sorri  
_"É verdade"_,Vincent ri  
_"Tifa,desculpe por tudo antes.. eu não sabia que causaria tanto problema,mas o problema se transformou em felicidade depois.. você não acha?"_,Aerith dá um meigo sorriso  
_"Com certeza"_,Tifa sorri novamente  
_"E desculpe também,mas tive que fazer o que tinha que fazer"_,Cloud fala olhando para Aerith _"Tudo bem.. afinal,como Aerith disse,nada acontece sem motivo,você estava triste comigo lá no bar,então,com ela você será feliz,e eu mais ainda com Vincent"_,Tifa ri

Todos riem.. e assim acaba a emocionante história.Tudo acontece por um motivo,  
seja por um bom ou por um ruim,nem sempre os finais são felizes,mas aposto que esses dois casais vão ficar muitoooo tempo juntos.


End file.
